The Breakdown in the Lift
by gcmin
Summary: Presos em um elevador, Booth e Brennan finalmente discutem algumas verdades.


_**Título:**__ The Breakdown in the Lift  
__**Autor:**__NatesMama  
__**Tradução:**__ gcmariane  
__**Classificação:**__ M  
__**Resumo:**__ Presos em um elevador, Booth e Brennan finalmente discutem algumas verdades._

Brennan arriscou um olhar para onde Booth estava praticamente abraçando a parede do elevador parado. O pensamento de que ele estava tentando manter a maior distância possível dela era mais doloroso do que queria admitir. Por mais que odiasse pensar sobre isso, ela tinha assumido que uma vez que Hannah tivesse ido embora, eles iriam retomar a relação deles... Talvez até mesmo ir para algo mais. Mas, até agora, Booth parecia mais reservado sobre passar um tempo com ela do que quando estava namorando.

Brennan se virou para olhar o próprio rosto refletido na porta do elevador, tentando desesperadamente mudar sua expressão para algo mais passivo e diferente do apático, de forma que sua dor não fosse completamente óbvia.

Booth suspirou e olhou para onde ela estava enfrentando a porta do elevador, a tristeza nos traços evidentes na reflexão do metal polido na frente dela. Ele percebeu que estava se inclinando para longe dela, e isso foi intencional. Mas ele não podia suportar chegar tão perto de Brennan como ele queria... Pelo menos não ainda. Seu coração ainda estava tentando se reparar dos danos com Hannah, e as feridas causadas por Brennan ainda estavam abertas e cruas. Distância, tanto física quanto emocional, era a única defesa que tinha. Sabia que a estava machucando e isto o rasgava, mas ele não entraria em nada agora, não enquanto não estivesse pronto.

O toque do telefone de Brennan quebrou o silêncio, e quando ela se mexeu para atender lançou um olhar para Booth, que fitava longe, mal ouvindo o repentino barulho no espaço confinado.

"Brennan."

"Ei, querida." – a voz de Angela veio alta e clara e Brennan ativou o viva voz para que Booth também ouvisse.

"Ei, Ange. Alguma idéia de como nos tirar daqui?" - Ela olhou para a Booth, que agora parecia ao menos, ouvir o que Angela dizia.

"Estamos tentando, Bren, mas com a tempestade é difícil conseguir alguma coisa. Vocês estão bem?" - Angela parecia realmente preocupada.

"Sim, nós estamos bem. Obrigada." – Ela fitou Booth novamente, incomodada por sua completa falta de interesse nos esforços para tirá-los do elevador parado. "Ange... Você... Fez aquela ligação?"

"Oh! Para o Kevin? Sim, eu liguei... Mas foi sob protesto. Brennan, eu te amo. Mas falando sério? Já se passaram dois anos desde que você fez sexo! O que há de errado em sair e curtir? O que aconteceu com a mulher que simplesmente ia e se satisfazia?"

"Angela, agradeço a sua ajuda em nos tirar daqui. Podemos conversar depois?"

"Sim, obrigada Angela." - Booth disse finalmente.

Houve um momento de silêncio antes que a artista falasse de novo. "Você colocou no viva voz? Deus, Bren... Me desculpe."

"Tchau, Angela." - Desligando, Brennan retomou sua posição de frente para a porta, ignorando o que ela sentia ser o olhar penetrante de Booth.

Um silêncio longo e incômodo se seguiu, nenhum deles sabendo exatamente o que dizer. Até que Brennan não aguentou e voltou-se para o parceiro.

"Booth, você vai fazer um buraco nas minhas costas!" - Ela soltou, movendo-se para pegar um chiclete na bolsa.

"Desculpe." - Soando arrependido, Booth dobrou as pernas na frente dele, com os pés quase tocando o joelho. - "Eu não queria..."

"Eu sei." - Brennan estendeu o pacote de _Trident_ com um suspiro, e então se inclinou para frente quando Booth aceitou. - "Está tudo bem."

"Obrigada." - Booth desembrulhou o chiclete e enfiou na boca, e enquanto rasgava nervosamente embalagem, ele tentou não verbalizar as perguntas que giravam em sua mente. "_Dois anos? Por que Bones está em celibato por tanto tempo? Isso quer dizer que... Merda... O soldador submarino provavelmente foi sua última... Uau..."_ De repente, uma onda maciça de culpa tomou conta dele, fazendo sua cabeça latejar.

Brennan acompanhou a reflexão de Booth pela porta do elevador, mas o reflexo estava distorcido e ela não podia ver a expressão dele, então se virou para fitá-lo e eles se encontraram, num gesto que não compartilhavam há meses. A intensidade do olhar a confortava e debilitava, e Brennan foi quem desviou primeiro, olhando para o colo.

Booth ficou chocado quando Brennan desviou olhar, com as bochechas coradas. Ele sabia que ela estava se sentindo um pouco hesitante em torno dele ultimamente, mas a extensão não fora tão evidente até agora. Podia ver que ela estava envergonhada pela revelação não intencional de Angela, mais uma coisa nela para encantá-lo. Para deixá-lo ainda mais encantado.

A sensação quente começou a desaparecer enquanto a olhava torcer as mãos no colo, obviamente incomodada. Com um suspiro, ele percebeu que Brennan... _Bones_... Estava se sentindo desconfortável perto dele.

"Bones? Está tudo bem aí? Não está claustrofóbica, está?"

Ela respirou para responder. - "Eu não tenho claustrofobia."

"Nunca? Nem mesmo quando..." Ele pensou melhor e desistiu - "Ok, só estava checando. Eu estou realmente me sentindo um pouco sufocado. Pensei que talvez você compartilhasse da minha dor."

"Nós não compartilhamos mais nada." - A resposta dela era suave, sussurrada e, obviamente, ela não tinha a intenção dizer, a julgar pela forma como cobriu a boca quase imediatamente.

Booth sacudiu a cabeça e chegou mais perto dela. - "Isso não é verdade, Bones. Continuamos a conversar. Se não fosse por você, eu poderia ter atingido o fundo do poço com o caso Broadsky."

Balançando a cabeça, Brennan o poupou de um olhar. - "Sim, nós conversamos um pouco sobre os casos. Você tem razão."

"Não são apenas os casos, Bones. Você sabe o quanto eu aprecio que esteja ali no meio de toda a confusão, não é?"

"Sim, eu sei."

"Isso é pessoal, Bones. Não é sobre trabalho. Você é a única pessoa que sabe... As coisas... Você sabe... Sobre o meu passado. Fico feliz que você estivesse sempre lá e eu nunca poderei te agradecer o bastante por isso."

Brennan virou-se lentamente para ele, e Booth teve o pensamento estranho de que se seu pescoço fosse articulado teria rangido pela forma com que ela se moveu tão languidamente. - "Você não contou nada para Hannah?"

Um olhar culpa cruzou seu rosto com a pergunta, e ele alisou o carpete sob eles enquanto falava. "Não."

"Mas... Eu pensei que quando você está namorando alguém... Quando vivem juntos, você compartilha tudo. Não é assim que funciona com você? Eu disse para Hannah..." - Ela parou e olhou para baixo, quebrando o intenso contato visual.

"Você disse o que pra ela?" - Ele se inclinou para frente, erguendo o queixo dela com o dedo. O fato de que era a primeira vez que ele a tocou em muito tempo, não passou despercebido por eles.

Com um suspiro, Brennan confessou. - "Expliquei-lhe que quando você está com uma mulher, você dá tudo de si para ela, e eu a avisei de que se ela não estava pronta para retribuir, deveria ser honesta sobre isso. Eu nunca imaginei..."

"O que, Bones? Que eu guardaria segredos? Você não pode me culpar por isto. Quero dizer, a última vez que eu me abri, com a única pessoa que me conhecia melhor que ninguém, ela me afastou. Por que eu faria de novo?"

"Mas Booth... Não teve nada a ver com você! Foi tudo sobre minhas próprias inseguranças e medos, eu não..."

"Eu não era suficientemente bom para você?" – os olhos dele se estreitaram enquanto vocaliza seu maior medo quando se tratava de Temperance Brennan e tudo o que ela representava para ele.

"Não! Booth, não! Isso não é verdade. Você representa tudo que qualquer mulher desejaria em um companheiro. Eu é que não sou boa o suficiente para você. Estou danificada, com medo, racional... Eu sei que você pode encontrar alguém mais adequado para passar o resto da sua vida." - Ela limpou a solitária lágrima que deslizou por sua bochecha. - "Nunca foi sobre você."

Com outro suspiro sincero, Booth encostou-se à parede novamente, a cabeça jogada para trás. Ele olhou para o teto por um momento antes de falar. - "Não vou nem entrar no mérito de que tudo o que você disse é uma completa e absoluta besteira, Bones. Qualquer pessoa com metade do seu cérebro sabe que você é uma das melhores pessoas que conheço, e falar assim é ofensivo pra mim. E quanto ao resto, não estou culpando você, Bones. Era a hora e o local errado."

"Agora eu vejo que não havia nada errado, Booth... Precisávamos de algo para nos impulsionar, ou no nosso caso, nos puxar para trás. Estávamos num impasse."

Balançando a cabeça, Booth continuou fitando o teto. - "É. Talvez."

Ele finalmente abaixou a cabeça e a olhou nos olhos com mais emoção do que ela jamais tinha visto. Tanto, que a fez ofegar. - "Mas você me destruiu completamente naquela noite, Bones."

Brennan desviou o olhar que ele estava dando a ela, fitando as portas novamente. Ela assentiu distraidamente e enxugou algumas lágrimas. - "Eu sei." – disse calmamente. - "E lamento tanto agora. Mas não sei o que fazer para consertar."

"Não há nada que você possa fazer para consertar, Bones. O que está feito está feito... Por nós dois, eu devo dizer." – Ele a tocou com o dedo. - "Não é sua culpa, então pare. É algo com que eu tenho que lidar também."

Brennan não pode se impedir de bufar diante das palavras de Booth. Ela rapidamente se virou novamente, mordendo o lábio na esperança de ele apenas, por uma vez, se soltasse.

Ela sentiu Booth chegar mais perto dela, deslizando pelo chão do elevador para se sentar ao seu lado. Ele colocou uma mão em seu braço e puxou um pouco. - "Vamos lá, Bones. Você não pode fazer todo esse barulho e não esperar nenhuma reação, você sabe disso." - Ele puxou um pouco mais forte. - "Fale."

Com um pequeno grunhido, Brennan puxou o braço do aperto dele e se levantou, esfregando as palmas na coxa, nervosamente, para cima e para baixo, como se fosse arrancar algo de suas mãos. Ela andou para frente e para trás na frente dele, e Booth teve que puxar seus pés rapidamente para evitar ser pisado.

"Você sabe o que seria realmente maravilhoso, Booth?" - Ela o fitou, os olhos brilhando. E sem esperar por uma resposta continuou, o cabelo voando atrás dela como a Medusa, numa versão bela e muito menos mortal. - "O que seria maravilhoso, Booth, é que você fizesse exatamente o que vive me pedindo para fazer... Você está sempre dizendo que eu não sei lidar com coisas que me chateiam, lidar com amizade, lidar com o amor! E, no entanto, quando você tem problemas emocionais, quando algo o está incomodando, você guarda tudo! Você se mete nessa evasão emocional e me afasta. Você me ensina todas essas coisas sobre parceria... Me dizendo que isso é o que os parceiros fazem uns pelos outros, mas quando é _você_... Eu tenho que deixar você lidar com tudo sozinho! Não é justo, Booth!"

Booth grunhiu de onde estava, e sentiu uma ligeira pontada de raiva e indignação. - "Me desculpe, Bones, mas de que diabos você está falando? Que eu não partilho as coisas com você? Você sabe mais sobre mim do que qualquer outra pessoa! E eu não compartilho nada com você?" - As últimas palavras foram um rosnado, e ele começou a andar no mesmo ritmo dela. - "O que é que você quer saber, Bones? Huh? Diga-me, porque com certeza eu não estou entendendo!"

"Oh meu Deus, você é tão cheio de si!" - Brennan revirou os olhos de uma maneira que sabia que sempre o irritava. - "Sentimentos superficiais! Isso é tudo que você sempre me dá. O que é irônico, considerando que você é o mestre do romantismo!"

"Oh, aqui vamos nós... Agora eu acho que você vai me dizer que eu me fechei emocionalmente? E eu ainda tenho que ouvir!" - Booth parou onde estava, e caiu para o chão. Ele cruzou as pernas e olhou para Brennan com uma expectativa sarcástica. - "Vá em frente, Dra. Brennan, me ilumine!"

Brennan olhou perigosamente para a petulante atitude de Booth, mas se mexeu para ficar diretamente na frente dele, olhando para seu rosto erguido e com raiva. "Tudo bem. Você quer saber qual é seu problema, _agente Booth?_ Seu problema é que quando se trata de relações pessoais, você tem que ter todo o controle. Você é quem faz as regras, e quando a mulher não segue estas regras, você cai fora." - Booth zombou, com um pequeno sorriso.

"Excelente colocação, Bones."

"Cale a boca, Booth. Ainda não terminei. Você já teve sua vez de falar." - Brennan relaxou e se sentou de frente para ele, imitando sua posição. Ela se inclinou para frente, os olhos concentrados em Booth. - "Você tem uma idéia ridiculamente romantizada do que se supõe que um relacionamento deve ser... De como deve funcionar. Mas o problema é que, quando você põe esses parâmetros pra fora, e a mulher em questão não cai imediatamente neles, você a afasta... Você..." - Brennan suspirou a luta começando a cansá-la, enquanto olhava pra ele. - "Você precisa de tudo ou nada, Booth. Absoluta devoção à sua ideia do que a relação deveria ser. E então, quando seu parceiro não aceita as exigências, você termina tudo. Você não chega a um acordo, o que é surpreendente, considerando sua flexibilidade em todas as outras áreas de sua vida. E o maior problema é que, quando você apresenta estes ultimatos para a outra pessoa envolvida, é sempre como ser atingido com um rolo compressor emocional."

Booth respirava rapidamente pelo nariz, tentando não interrompê-la com o que seria uma negação tímida, na melhor das hipóteses. No fundo, ele sabia que Brennan estava certa... Ele esperava tudo quando se tratava de seus relacionamentos. O problema era que ele não achava que isso fosse pedir demais.

Brennan, por sua vez, podia ver que Booth discordara dela. E, apesar da raiva que queimava cada centímetro de seu corpo naquele momento, ela ficou triste. Com uma respiração profunda e determinada, ela continuou a explicar sua opinião para o homem na frente dela.

"Olha, Booth... Eu não estou dizendo que o que você pede de um parceiro não é razoável. Muito pelo contrário, é muito romântico. Muito idealista, mas ainda assim romântico. O problema... O problema, a meu ver, é que você não enxerga se as mulheres estão ou não preparados para retribuir da mesma forma ou se estão impressionadas com o que você está oferecendo... Você não _nos_ dá tempo para pensar... Eu não acredito nem por um momento que Hannah queria rejeitar você, ou que suas intenções e expectativas sobre o relacionamento de vocês não eram puras e honestas. Mas você pediu algo que ela era incapaz de te dar, e eu acho que você sabia disso. E quanto a mim..." - Brennan engoliu em seco, sua determinação enfraquecendo instantaneamente.

"Vamos, Bones... Você já chegou até aqui. Termine logo com isso. Me diz o que eu fiz de errado com você. Posso aguentar." – A expressão de Booth desmentiu suas palavras, e Brennan podia ver claramente pela maneira como seu corpo inteiro estava vibrando, que ele quase não tinha controle de suas emoções.

Precisando se mexer, Brennan se levantou e encostou-se à parede mais distante de Booth.

"Qual é o problema, Bones? Não tem como fugir?"

O jeito defensivo e aferroado de Booth combinado com a raiva que ela estivera contendo desde o início dessa conversa, transbordaram dentro dela. - "Foda-se, Booth!" – Ela se inclinou para ele, diante de sua expressão chocada. - "O quê? Você não imaginou que a fria e contida rainha do gelo Temperance Brennan, sabia usar essa palavrinha? Bem, quando a situação pede, eu posso xingar muito, Booth! Então, sim... Foda-se você! Foda-se esse seu sorriso arrogante, esse seu romantismo floral e irracional, sua necessidade de controlar tudo e todos ao seu redor, sua atitude fechada sobre as coisas que te afetam emocionalmente e, em especial, foda-se você e sua insistência em querer que eu decida passar a minha vida com você numa conversa de cinco minutos! Só..." - Parando de repente, ela olhou para ele pelo que pareceram horas antes de desistir e olhar para o chão. Seu desabafo a drenou e ela só virou o corpo e encostou a cabeça contra a parede do elevador, respirando rápido e querendo saber se sua explosão tinha destruído completamente o melhor relacionamento que já tivera. Atrás dela, ouviu Booth levantar-se e se aproximar por trás. Ela sabia que ele estava perto, mas não tinha percebido o quão perto até que a respiração dele tocou seu pescoço, trazendo arrepios aos braços e, para sua surpresa, fazendo seus mamilos endurecem como pérolas.

Booth ergueu um dedo e deslizou lentamente por suas costas, certificando-se de delinear cada vértebra no seu caminho. Quando chegou ao final, ele descansou a mão, espalmando-a, na curva de seu quadril, com uma leve e firme pressão. - "Bones... Tem uma coisa que você precisa saber antes de continuarmos."

Brennan virou a cabeça para o lado em aquiescência, à espera do veredicto, que ela tinha certeza, não seria em seu favor. Respirando fundo, ela começou a virar quando a mão de Booth na bunda dela segurou-a no lugar.

"Não. Fique aí." - Ele moveu a mão, substituindo-a por todo seu corpo. Brennan prendeu a respiração com calor dele que a envolvia como um cobertor, e as mãos dele em cada lado de onde sua cabeça encostava. Booth se inclinou para o cabelo dela, respirando o cheiro suave. - "Preste bem atenção. Porque isto... Só vou dizer uma vez." - Ela sentiu que ele inspirou profundamente antes de continuar. - "Eu admito que pressionei você naquela noite. Eu sei que o que eu disse, a forma como disse... Foi errado. Para você. E eu sinto muito por isso, Bones. Eu não quis ouvir o que você tinha a dizer além do 'não', e você merecia coisa melhor do que isso. Mas você estava errada quando disse que eu te dei um ultimato." - Seu riso infeliz trouxe de volta sua ira e ele respondeu, agarrando-a pelos ombros e virando-a para encará-lo, prendendo-a entre seu corpo, duro e impecável, e a parede. - "Você está errada."

Brennan reuniu toda a sua coragem e inclinou o queixo desafiadoramente. - "Eu raramente estou errada, Booth."

"Eu imploro para diferir, Bones. Você vê..." Ele deslizou as mãos para baixo da parede, agarrando os quadris dela levemente. - "Eu cheguei a um acordo com você."

"O que..."

"Parceiros, Bones." - Seus olhos presos nos dela, quase que implorando que ela visse a verdade. - "Você perguntou se nós podíamos continuar sendo parceiros."

Brennan fechou os olhos, a vergonha fazendo-a corar. - "Você tem que saber o quanto foi duro pra mim. Quer dizer, agora... Você tem que enxergar..." - Ele parou, respirando fundo. - "Você sabe, não é?"

Balançando a cabeça com força, Brennan deixou uma lágrima escapar e deslizar pelo rosto. - "Você está certo, tem razão... Me desculpe, Booth."

"Não." - Seu olhar desafiador de repente o estimulou. - "Eu quis dizer aquilo. Eu quis, mesmo que estivesse me rasgando por dentro... Tudo bem que você não me quisesse, e se esta era a única maneira de eu viver com isso e com você ao mesmo tempo, eu segui em frente. Odiei cada segundo, mas eu segui. Eu fiz um acordo com você. Para ficar com você."

"No entanto você não pôde fazer isso por ela." - Sua declaração foi um sussurro maduro e consciente do quanto tinha sido duro para cada um deles.

"Nunca foi sequer uma opção." - Booth respirou forte pelo nariz. - "Eu não poderia dar a ela o que eu te dei. O pensamento nunca passou pela minha cabeça. Quando ela me rejeitou, terminou." - Ele deu um meio sorriso, seu rosto, pela primeira vez desde que entrou no elevador, não parecia raivoso. - "Mas eu nunca vou fazer algo assim com você, o ano passado foi a maior prova disto. Continuarmos a trabalhar juntos foi muito menos doloroso do que ficarmos separados. Por quê, Bones?"

Brennan inclinou a cabeça e de repente percebeu que era incapaz de responder a pergunta dele. Ela olhou para longe e seus ombros não desabaram por derrota, mas por aceitação. Ele perguntou por perguntar, e ela sabia que ele estava certo.

Quando ela não conseguiu responder e abandonou sua postura habitual, rígida, Booth não podia mais se conter, descendo as mãos e usando dois dedos ágeis para abrir o botão do jeans dela. Brennan respirou levemente, não era nem um suspiro, mas o suficiente para ele se sentir confortável e continuar a abrir lentamente o zíper.

Quando sua calça estava aberta para ele, ele espalmou a mão em sua barriga, os dedos para baixo, começando a deslizar lentamente, sentindo a suavidade da pele dela e a seda da calcinha. Pouco antes dos dedos chegarem ao destino, ele olhou nos olhos dela, esperando a permissão para continuar ou para receber o tapa na cara que ele quase acreditava merecer.

Brennan levantou a sobrancelha. "Você vai parar aqui?"

A resposta dela, atrevida e um pouco trêmula, era tudo que ele precisava para atravessar os poucos centímetros que faltavam. Quando Booth atingiu o ápice entre pernas dela não sentiu nada além da umidade macia, seus olhos se fecharam e o nome dela saiu pelos lábios dele cheio de desejo. - "Bones..." - Seu dedo escorregou contra seu clitóris, circundando uma vez... Duas vezes e depois parando completamente, quando a cabeça de Brennan caiu com um baque contra a parede e um lamento gemido escapou do controle dela. Ele empurrou os quadris para frente, pressionando sua excitação evidente na dela e forçando sua própria mão para pressionar com mais força contra ela, provocando outro gemido profundo e colocando-a em ação.

Brennan se inclinou para frente e arrancou a gravata de Booth, puxando-o para ela, seus lábios se encontrando em um dos beijos mais quentes e molhados e que já haviam experimentado. Ela trabalhou na remoção da gravata, ao mesmo tempo empurrando o paletó dos ombros largos e puxando a língua dele na boca dela, girando lenta e deliberadamente, arrancando um gemido profundo e gutural dele e trazendo os quadris dele para frente novamente em resposta. Uma vez que o casaco e gravata estavam espalhados pelo chão, Brennan passou a trabalhar sobre os botões da camisa de Booth, as mãos trêmulas atrapalhando-a. Quando a camisa saiu voando, ela passou as mãos para baixo em seu peito e descansou-as no abdômen dele, esfregando em círculos e ofegante ao calor vindo de sua pele lisa. As mãos dela não ficaram paradas por muito tempo, e quando ela agarrou a fivela do cinto, Booth recuou e descansou sua testa contra a dela, sugando desesperadamente o ar para tentar obter algum controle.

"Bones... Espere." - Booth olhou nos olhos dela, tentando avaliar o que ela estava realmente sentindo. Tudo o que ele viu foi desejo, aceitação e... Outra coisa que ele nunca tinha visto nela antes. - "Eu preciso que você saiba que isso... O que há entre nós... É tudo para mim. Está feito. Se você não me quiser, se não pudermos finalmente ficar juntos, eu não acho que serei capaz de sup..." - Suas palavras foram cortadas pelos lábios de Brennan pressionados contra o seu, em desespero. Ela se afastou e suspirou, sentindo-se oprimida por suas emoções, envolta em uma onda de adrenalina alegre e de puro desejo, que afastava qualquer dúvida que pudesse ter eventualmente e se resumia em uma sílaba.

"Sim."

"Sim?"

Em vez de repetir, Brennan desfez a fivela do cinto e abriu a calça dele, sua mão deslizando tal qual ele havia feito com ela momentos antes. Ela agarrou seu pênis já duro em sua mão e sorriu quando ele sussurrou seu nome e baixou a cabeça em seu ombro. Ela acariciou lentamente, da raiz à ponta, deixando o polegar escová-lo suavemente no topo.

Reunindo suas forças, Booth colocou as mãos na cintura dela e puxou calça e calcinha para baixo de suas longas pernas, fazendo-a soltá-lo no processo. Ela resmungou em protesto, até que Booth ficou de joelhos e colocou um longo e molhado beijo no interior de suas coxas enquanto ele se movia para cima. Quando ele chegou ao seu destino, ele respirou fundo, algo que Brennan achou tão indescritivelmente sexy que ela imediatamente se tornou mais úmida do já estava e respondeu jogando uma perna por cima do ombro dele, firmando-se contra a parede. Ela olhou para ele, e a visão de seu rosto quase completamente enterrado entre as pernas dela deixou-a feliz de que ele a estava segurando, porque de repente seus joelhos falharam.

Booth agarrou a parte interna das coxas dela, segurando-a no lugar quando ele finalmente colocou a língua contra ela, o toque a iluminou trazendo um gemido áspero a garganta e fazendo-a impulsionar os quadris em direção à boca dele. - "Bones, calma... Estou com você." - Ele usou os polegares nela suavemente, e depois se inclinou e passou os lábios em torno do clitóris, sugando-o muito bem e quase sorriu quando ela gemeu e agarrou um punhado de seus cabelos, puxando com força. Depois de alguns movimentos rápidos de sua língua, ele estava de pé novamente, agarrando a perna de seu ombro e baixando-a para envolvê-lo pela cintura.

Uma vez que Booth estava no nível dos olhos dela novamente, Brennan ergueu as duas mãos e segurou seu rosto. A expressão apaixonada dela suavizou quando ela o segurou. - "Isso vai mudar tudo." - Ela sussurrou.

"Não há nada para mudar, Bones. Sempre foi assim." - Ele inclinou a cabeça na palma da mão dela, e suavemente deslizou em seu calor. Eles fecharam os olhos e gemeram juntos, enrolando e segurando-se um no outro.

Booth moveu os quadris para cima empurrando rápido, com força, e Brennan não tinha escolha a não ser segurar-se nele e deixar que ele conduzisse. O deslize suave do pênis dele em no canal apertado enviava ondas de choque por todo o corpo dela, e os suspiros quentes e sinceros eram derramados em seus ouvidos. Ela o arranhou do ombro ao abdômen, apertando dentro de si enquanto ele a empurrava para o precipício, numa queda que ela sabia que seria assustadora, deslumbrante e totalmente satisfatória.

Baixando a cabeça, Booth deixou seu corpo se perder na sensação de estar dentro desta mulher, pela primeira vez... Tão apertada, molhada, escorregadia e quente e seu orgasmo foi tomando-o como um sopro. Ele girou os quadris, seu osso púbico colidindo com o clitóris dela a cada investida, certificando-se de que ela estava caindo com ele. E, a julgar pela expressão dela, balançando contra ele, estava bem perto.

De repente, Brennan sentiu como se cada terminação nervosa de seu corpo se concentrasse entre as pernas dela, onde Booth pressionava os quadris fazendo-a queimar. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás mais uma vez e com um gemido rouco que mais parecia o nome dele, ela veio, apertando os ombros dele, desesperada por algo sólido que a segurasse no lugar. No meio da sua tempestade, Booth congelou e agarrou a bunda dela com as duas mãos, puxando-lhe com tanta força que ela quase não conseguia respirar, mas ela podia sentir cada gota dele lançada nela, sua respiração ofegante, seu apelido sussurrado de um jeito que só ele sabia fazer.

Minutos se passaram enquanto ainda se seguravam um ao outro firmemente esperando o mundo parar de girar. Com um suspiro, Booth se moveu para sair de dentro dela que fez uma careta de protesto quando ele a deixou. Alisando as mãos pela lateral do corpo dela ele a beijou suavemente, e então a fitou com atenção, tentando avaliar como ela estava sentindo. Quando ela voltou seus beijos doces e depois sorriu, Booth finalmente sentiu o quanto aquilo tudo era certo.

"Você está bem?" - Ela sussurrou, e ele quase riu.

"Essa frase é minha, Bones."

"Oh!" – Ela franziu a testa daquele jeito incrivelmente bonito que ele nunca resistiria e ele não pôde se conter em beijá-la profundamente. Quando eles se separaram, Brennan deu um meio sorriso. - "Nesse caso, eu estou, certamente, mais do que bem."

Cedendo ao riso borbulhante, Booth a puxou para perto. - "Sim, Bones." - Ele assentiu com certeza, correndo uma mão pelo cabelo dela e beijando-a novamente. - "Acho que nós dois estamos bem."

Fim.

* * *

N/T: Não sei se isso é bom ou ruim, mas tenho a sensação de que ficou mais adaptado do que traduzido, de qualquer forma, espero sinceramente que tenham gostado! Agradeço muito a NatesMama que escreveu a estória e me permitiu traduzir. Prometo que a qualquer hora tomo coragem e posto a minha fic ;x

Aaah, please, reviews!


End file.
